


Sky Full of Song

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [8]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: There’s no logical reason for Nona to find the sight, the sound, the feel of storms like this so soothing. But she does.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Sky Full of Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the OC-Tober Prompt: "Storm"

Nona has never been a heavy sleeper; the first peal of thunder is enough to stir her from her rest.

She knows trying to fall asleep again is a fool’s errand, so instead she rises from her bed and moves to the window. With her blanket draped around her shoulders, Nona leans against the windowframe and listens contentedly to the sound of rain pounding against the roof.

It should be an annoyance- she has to travel in the morning, and the roads are going to be hopelessly muddy- but she can’t bring herself to care at the moment. A flash of lightning streaks across the sky, followed by a another strong clap of thunder, and Nona smiles as she pulls the blanket tighter around herself.

There’s no logical reason for Nona to find the sight, the sound, the _feel_ of storms like this so soothing. But she does.

“I suppose even the gods have to scream sometimes,” she murmurs to herself, and is answered by another resounding boom.

There’s no clear moment where she decides to move, but soon she’s across the room, and then she’s at the door, and the blanket falls from her shoulders as she steps out into the downpour.

The cold rain is a shock to her system, but rather than retreat back inside Nona takes another step and lifts her head to the clouds above. More strikes of light fill the sky, more waves of thunder, and Nona grins.

She stays like that for a long moment, taking in the wind and the rain and the noise. And then, just as suddenly as the moment began, it’s over. Her senses return, and she hurries back inside, chiding herself the whole time. She must look like a drowned rat right now, and with her nightgown soaked through it will be a small miracle if she doesn’t catch cold.

A soft roll of thunder fills the air as Nona steps back inside, as if in farewell.


End file.
